The present invention relates to a system for controlling the display size of a formula bar in a spreadsheet.
The formula bar in a spreadsheet is for entering data and viewing the contents of a cell. As for the currently existing spreadsheet software, when editing a cell, if the zoom control of the editing area is relatively small or the fixed row height is set to a relatively small value, and in cases where there is a lot of content in the cell, the entire cell content will need to be viewed through the formula bar. If the content has many lines in the cell, then the open formula bar then covers up a large block of cells in the editing area, which affects the current editing task.
In the existing spreadsheet software, there has not been a system that controls the formula bar display size. Therefore, it is extremely inconvenient.